1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to can crushing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved can crusher apparatus wherein the same is arranged to compactly crush cans or other containers for subsequent recycling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various can crushing apparatus is available in the prior art to minimize volumetric storage of such cans prior to their recycling and the like. Such can crushing apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,072 to Wittemeier setting forth a can crusher apparatus having selectively directed plate members to crush cans therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,701 to Stralow sets forth a further example of a can crushing structure having a receptacle mounted therebelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,269 to Watkins set forth a portable can crusher having a hopper to direct cans to a crushing wheel.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 282,076 to Taylor sets forth various configurations of a movable plate relative to a fixed plate to crush can members therebetween.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved can crusher apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.